cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
The Fossils of Evil
The Fossils of Evil (悪の化石''Aku no Kaseki'' ), is the twenty-first episode of the first season of the 2001 version of ''Cyborg: 009 ''(though initially aired as the nineteeth). It aired originally in Japan on February 24, 2002. The episode loosely adapts the "Deinonychus" story from the manga, and was previously adapted in the 1979 series. Plot Summary After receiving a letter from one of Dr. Gilmore's colleagues, Jet Link, Joe Shimamura, And Geronimo, Jr. are sent to help him on an expedition to recover a dinosaur thought to be extinct. Little do they know that something sinister is on the way... Recap The episode begins with Jet, Joe, and G-Junior watching a slide show containing information on the extinct predatory dinosaur, Deinonychus. Joe notices the tent covers are opened and catches a glimpse of a sinister-looking man wearing shades. A little later, the 00 cyborgs are shown a pocket of untouched wilderness hidden within the canyons by paleontologist Dr. Gottfried Ross, who requests for them to capture the Deinonychus within the location shown without leaking any information to the public. Later, Jet expresses his suspicions to Joe about Dr. Ross "turning over a new leaf", due to him being formerly acquainted with Black Ghost. This causes Joe to remember events that occurred before. In Joe's flashback, Dr. Gilmore receives a letter containing photos of a dinosaur from his former partner and Black Ghost scientist Dr. Ross. The letter also contains research on the aforementioned Deinonychus as well as a request for help on capturing it. However, the photos themselves are so out of focus it makes Dr. Ross's discovery a bit unbelievable in the 00 cyborgs' eyes. Dr. Gilmore sends Joe, Jet, and G-Junior to help his old friend, believing them to be suitable for the job. When they meet Dr. Ross in person, the man apologizes for any hurt he had done in the past and introduces the 00 cyborgs to his assistant, Dr. Kiely. Back in the present, Joe also expresses concern on whether he and his friends should believe that Dr. Ross really changed. Suddenly G-Junior senses something strange, but reveals to be nothing but the wind blowing. The 00 cyborgs eventually arrive at the lake where the Deinonychus was said to have appeared, and camp there for the night. While they rest, Jet notices that Joe is feeling a little uneasy. G-Junior suggests looking at the stars for relaxation, causing Jet to recall also looking at the stars in New York as a child, but the smoke from burning coals often covered the night sky. It wasn't long until G-Junior senses the presence of the Deinonychus drinking from the lake and notifies Jet and Joe. Unfortunately, the Deinonychus quickly fled after he did so. The 00 cyborgs chase after it into the morning, relying on G-Junior's nature-based senses. After a while, Jet suggests that they split up as to have better chances at catching the Deinonychus, unaware that they just inadvertently put their friend in danger. Shortly after the 00 cyborgs separate, G-Junior is ambushed and attacked by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. After a brief battle, G-Junior is rammed into a cliff-side, buried, and imprisoned by electrical bone constructs. Meanwhile, Joe suspects he heard a faint roar. Jet decides to locate their target through the skies and boosts upward, only to end up being ambushed by a Pterodactyl that leaves him incapacitated and imprisoned as well. Joe, now the only 00 cyborg left standing, defends himself against the Deinonychus, who decides to attack him by first slashing its claws and then firing a laser from its tail. This immediately raises Joe's suspicious about the Deinonychus. In an undisclosed location, Dr. Ross is revealed as being in control of the attacking dinosaurs. Dr. Kiely orders him to attack, but Dr. Ross refuses to destroy Joe, whom he considers his best work in the 00 cyborg program. Dr. Kiely pushes him aside and cranks the machinery up to full power, causing all the dinosaurs to act even more vicious than ever. Joe evades his enemies for a while, but he is soon incapacitated when the T-Rex fires an EMP ray at him, causing him to faint. To save Joe from Dr. Kiely, Ross betrays his "assistant" by ramming the Pterodactyl into the T-Rex, putting both dinosaurs out of commission and revealing them as robots. Enraged, Dr. Kiely fatally shoots Dr. Ross and tries using the Deinonychus to kill Joe, but the 00 cyborg uses his acceleration switch to cut off its head with its own laser tail. Dr. Ross uses his remaining strength to deactivate the electric bone constructs imprisoning G-Junior and Joe, releasing them. A now weakened Joe later finds himself at the end of Dr. Kiely's gun. Dr. Kiely reveals his allegiance to Black Ghost and his plan to bring Joe and the other 00 cyborgs back to Skull, but Jet and G-Junior arrive in time, forcing Dr. Kiely to escape. However, he is caught and trapped by the now headless Deinonychus robot, who kills him when it self-destructs. Joe tries to save Dr. Kiely but he is held back by Jet. The 00 cyborgs later meet Dr. Ross in his final moments and learn that Dr. Ross had lied about being a paleontologist. He had been caught in a dead end after realizing that his talents in robotics would never be useful in the outside world. Black Ghost took advantage of his despair by offering him a chance to design robots again, in exchange for the capture of the nine 00 cyborgs. By the time Dr. Ross saw what he had done, it was too late. Everything about the dinosaurs and their discovery had been a trap for the 00 cyborgs, while Dr. Kiely was there to make sure Dr. Ross doesn't fall from Black Ghost's mission. Dr. Ross once more apologizes for his actions before he dies in Joe's arms. Afterward, Joe, Jet, and G-Junior leave the artificial wilderness, saddened by their loss of a potential friend and ally in their battle against Black Ghost. But they knew that by meeting Dr. Ross, they had the one-time chance to meet a species that was wiped out long ago. Characters The 00 Cyborgs * Ivan Whisky (001) * Jet Link (002) * Francoise Arnoul (003) * Albert Heinrich (004) * Geronimo, Jr. (005) * Chang Changku (006) * Great Britain (007) * Pyunma (008) * Joe Shimamura (009) Allies * Dr. Isaac Gilmore Black Ghost * Dr. Kiely * Dr. Gottfried Ross (defected) Trivia * This episode was originally aired as the nineteenth in the run on TV Tokyo, due to it being rushed to completion and ready before "The Hero" (which wound up airing as the twenty-first episode). This created a plot hole with Jet rejoining the team earlier than he was supposed to. The episode also had much rougher animation and character design. The episode was entirely re-animated for the DVD release, and both it and "The Hero" were swapped to their intended places (with this being placed as the twenty-first episode). However, some bootleg DVD releases that used the original TV and VHS copies of episodes do retain the original animated version of this episoe. Category:Cyborg Soldier Episodes Category:Cyborg 009 CS Season 1